Pretty Girl
by Gonzy Rocks Blisters
Summary: When Harry tells Ginny he cheated on her, Ginny has to cope, right? Songfic, Pretty GIrl- Sugarcult R&R!
1. Pretty Girl

**Pretty Girl**

I'm just experimenting with this songfic, I've never done one before. So... yea. SO I'm doing Pretty Girl by Sugarcult, which is an awesomely awesome band. I just saw them live with NFG and Greenday. This is a one shot, so if you want more, that sucks ï

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything _

_pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

"Ginny, we have to talk." Harry said as he patted the spot next to him.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "What about?"

"Ginny, please sit down."

She did what he was told and sat down beside him.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I guess that's what you get..."

"What _is_ it!?"

Ginny examined her fingernails their chipped black paint mirrored her current feelings. She felt the need to vomit, but she'd been feeling that way for a while. There was always a ball of anxiousness in her stomach when she was around Harry.

_And that's what you get for falling again _

_you can never get him out of your head _

_and that's what you get for falling again _

_you can never get him out of your head_

"Well, you know Sally-Anne, right?" his eyes dodged hers.

She was staring daggers at him, what was he going to tell her?

"Of course I know her." She snapped.

"Okay."

"Harry, what do you need to tell me?"

_it's the way that he makes you feel _

_it's the way that he kisses you _

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love_

Then her kissed her, a deep long kiss. He tried to push her back on his bed; he was running his fingers through her hair when she broke away from him.

"Don't you dare try to get out of this. Don't even try."

"Look, about a month ago we fucked, okay?" He was on his feet, screaming it.

Ginny only stood up and slapped him. She ran out with tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let him see. She was never going to speak to him again.

She ran down the stairs, she didn't care who saw her in only Harry's oversized shirt. She half hoped Ron would see and would beat the shit out of Harry.

_she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and _

_her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men _

_and that's what you get for falling again_

She got up as usual, put on her make-up and got dressed. She decided she wouldn't let hm see her hurt.

"Gin, you don't have to do this..." Charisse said, her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Yes I do." She said coldly and shrugged her hand off.

"Look, I'm only trying to help."

"Well don't, I'm fine." she got up from her vanity and threw on her robe.

Charisse crossed her arms and shook her head, "Some people..."

Ginny knew she was being a bitch, but what else was she to do? She was going to do her best to forget her feelings for Harry. She promised herself she would keep her dignity.

_pretty girl... _

_pretty girl... _

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything _

_Pretty soon she'll figure out _

_you can never get him out of you head _

She took her usual seat at the Gryffindor house table and put on her best fake smile. Everyone looked down the table to see Ginny.

"Colin, pass me the butter?"

"Yea." He obliged and handed her the butter, but accidentally dropped it in the porridge.

"Oops?" Lavender said and giggled.

The only other dish of butter was by Harry.

"Harry, pass the butter?" She said to everyone's surprise.

His name echoed through her head, she looked down at her nails. 'Used and broken' she said to herself. A silent tear escaped her eye, she quickly brushed it away and excused herself from the table. She briskly walked to the bathroom where she proceeded to vomit. That's where she spent the rest of her morning.

"Ginny?" a voice came from outside her stall.

"Who is it?" her voice shook.

"Hermione."

"Oh."

"Did you know?"

"About what?"

"Harry."

"He told me yesterday."

Ginny didn't reply.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Eventually, I guess."

"They sent me to take you to the hospital wing."

"Why?"

"Check ups I guess."

"Oh."

Ginny slowly got up and opened the stall door. Her make-up was smeared all over her face and her sweat wrinkled her robes.

"Sumrio" Hermione whispered and waved her wand in Ginny's direction to clean her up.

"Thanks." She said blandly.

_Its the way that he makes you cry, _

_Its the way that he's in your mind, _

_Its the way he makes you fall in love, _

_Its the way that he makes you feel, _

_Its the way that he kisses you, _

_Its the way he makes you fall in love. _

It was Thursday, the day she had told herself to tell him. She didn't want to. She didn't want to tell anyone, but her parents were going to have to know eventually, and Harry was going to have to know. But she didn't want to even think about it, it was her secret, something thing could handle herself. But if she didn't tell him, Hermione would, and Ginny hated it when people did that.

She slowly opened the door to Harry's dormitory, looked straight at his bed and then at Seamus.

"Get the fuck out." She said to him, and he quickly left.

"Sally, is that you?" Harry asked pulling his curtain aside. His face fell when he saw Ginny.

"Harry."

"Why are you here?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I'm pregnant."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! I don't really like this one, but I guess it's okay. Tell me what you thought!


	2. Illegal Author's Note

So I had this REALLY great idea. Since I've never had more than two reviews, thirteen is a bit of a shocker. So I've decided to make it an album fic? Or try, at least. It'll be Sugarcult's Start Static album. I'll leave this one-shot up and start on the other story which is going to be the same as this one.... Owell. Tell me if you think it's a good idea or not, I already have an outline in my head.

* * *

**toria )- **How did it make you feel weird? Like a bad weird? I just spelled that wrong twice.... Yay spell check!**Juls130**- Harry is a bad kid on the inside. 

**Desiree ) - **Thanks! For something I did in an hour, that makes me feel awesome! I love you

**Carmleinak**- I hope you'll read the albumfic! 

**Casakitten )** - Thanks for an honest review, what's writing without criticism?

**Sugarcult Babe**- Sugarcult is one of my favourite bands, I'm disappointed in myself for not buying the new album sooner. 

**mysticalfairy-05****- **Thanks!

**Stranger **– Read the next?

**Heart Broken Devil**- Wow, can I take your being shocked at a compliment as an even bigger compliment? Alexandra- I get way too excited over good reviews... Yay new story!

**Living Dead Girls**- studies gummy bear Is it the kind from Germany? I only like those ones... Or the kind in the blue bag. Those kind are like... not German?

**Ashley1022**- Thanks, I didn't think I did a very good job on the song, but if it's literal, it's good!

**Stella Blu-** I read you're fic, it's good, but I think it needs polishing. Not that I'm one to talk, mine could use work too, but if you polished it up it would be millions better :)


End file.
